


Codes To Live By

by bettername2come



Series: Mama McCall Missing Scenes [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Badass Mama McCall, Family, Gen, McCall Family Feels, McCall Pack, Protectiveness, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 04:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2054031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bettername2come/pseuds/bettername2come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good moms don't send vulnerable teenage werewolves out of the country with hunters without giving said hunters some kind of warning. They just don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codes To Live By

**Author's Note:**

> Just something that came to me as I realized Chris had given no explanation for where Isaac is.

“Are you sure this is what you want to do?” Melissa asked as she watched Isaac pack up the few belongings he’d brought into the McCall house. 

Isaac nodded, not looking her in the eye, afraid of disapproval from the closest thing he had to a parent. “I can’t stay here. There’s nothing left for me here. My family, my pack, Allison – they’re all gone.”

“You’ve got us,” Melissa said, attempting a smile. 

Isaac raised his eyes to meet hers. “I know. And thank you. For everything. But I have to do this.”

Chris pulled into the driveway. He nodded a greeting to Melissa, who waved back.

“Isaac, why don’t you go ahead and load up your stuff. I need to talk to Chris for a minute.”

They walked to the porch. “You know he can hear everything we’re saying, right?” Chris asked.

Melissa shrugged. “He’s a teenager, If he wants to listen, I couldn’t stop him even if he didn’t have superhearing. I just need the illusion of privacy.” She took a deep breath. “I have some concerns about Isaac leaving.”

“I know. It’s the middle of the school year, and it’s sudden, but – ”

“No. I have some concerns about him leaving _with you_.”

“What are you trying to say, Melissa?”

“I’m saying I don’t know that it’s in Isaac’s best interest to send a vulnerable teenage werewolf out of the country, where he doesn’t know anyone, with a werewolf hunter.” 

“You think this is some elaborate stunt to get Isaac alone to hunt him?”

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, a loud thud that sounds suspiciously like a teenage boy smacking his head against the door frame in shock came from the direction of the car. _Yep, Isaac is definitely listening, thought Melissa._

“You put a gun to my son’s chest and threatened to kill him, and _you’re_ going to act offended?” Chris has the decency to look guilty. “Scott told you about that?”

“No, Scott told me that you hunted werewolves, and when I said that explained why you weren’t too crazy about him dating your daughter, he avoided making eye contact with me until I asked him what happened.”

“Things have changed.” Chris said. “I’ve changed. Before Allison died she came up with a new code. ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves.’ Isaac needs to be protected.”

“Agreed.”

“This year’s been rough for him. You know that. He’s lost a lot. His dad, Derek’s pack…Allison.” He almost choked on his daughter’s name. He shook his head. “I don’t think things are going to be calming down anytime soon. Getting out of Beacon Hills might be the best thing for him.”

Melissa nodded. “You know nurses have a code too. ‘I shall be loyal to my work and devoted towards the welfare of those committed to my care.’ Isaac’s been in my care for months. I’m not about to let anything else happen to him.”

“Understood.”

“So, on the off chance that something does happen to him on this little Parisian excursion of yours, I should probably point out that I’ve got a lot of connections in this town. Werewolves and all kinds of supernatural creatures that I can’t even keep track of, local law enforcement, federal agents.”

“Are – are you threatening me?”

“No, of course not. Just filling you in on _my_ code. If you live by yours, we shouldn’t have a problem.” Melissa stood a little straighter. “Well, Isaac should have everything he needs. Have him call me when your plane lands.”

Chris forced a smile. “Will do.” He walked back to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat. He turned to Isaac, who was looking at him expectantly. “You were right. She is scary.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Melissa's code is taken from the original Nightingale Pledge.


End file.
